The beginning
by Max Fisher
Summary: This is my story for Sonic the hedgehog games. Please read.


I would just like to let everyone know that I do not own any of the Sonic characters but I do own Fang and Max Fisher. Well thanks.

The beginning

A long time ago there lived an evil spirit who made evil creatures and evil things. The evil spirit had no name and in the future it was foreseen that the evil spirit would rule the world. The Chaos gods heard about this and put him in a Chaos emerald that was then sent to the core of the Earth. The evil spirit then, before he was placed in the emerald, used his powers to trap the Chaos gods in Chaos emeralds as well. Since then the world collapsed and then all hope was lost. And then civilization began to form again and then the world continued to live.

In the present...

Sonic the hedgehog had stopped the evil Eggman once again and then put Eggman in jail only for him to get out a few days later. Sonic was relaxing on the beach in Soleanna so that he could protect Princess Elise when he had to. Meanwhile, Shadow was offered another job by GUN. They needed him to track down a wanted fugitive by the name of Max Fisher. Max Fisher had been evading the government by escaping every time they got near him. So then Shadow was in the briefing room with Rogue. There was one other person there the leader of GUN he was standing in front of a projection with a picture of Soleanna behind him. "Alright it seems as though Max Fisher was seen walking around Soleanna," said the leader "We need you to track him down and bring him to us. We have many questions we want to ask him." "So is there anything special we should know about him?" said Shadow. "Yes. It seems as though he was a government experiment and the experiment was called F.A.N.G. but during testing he went out of control and attacked all of our scientists and killed them. The experiment was a war machine and it has two lasers on the tops of his hands. He has jets on his feet. And his arms can extend to reach things within a 30 yard radius. He is very dangerous so approach with caution." Said the leader. "So it seems as though he is about as strong as Eggman's robots," said Rogue "Well then he shouldn't be too hard to beat." The leader the nodded and then sent them off. Meanwhile in a coffee shop in Soleanna, Max Fisher was drinking a cup of coffee in a shop reading a newspaper. The headline said "Sonic the hedgehog foils Eggman again." He then put the newspaper down to reveal he had red eyes and then said to himself "Well it seems as though I have some competition." He then stood up and then walked to where he saw Sonic lying down on the steps to the beach. He then walked up to Sonic and then blocked the sun from Sonic. "Can I help you?" said Sonic. Fang then grinned.

Meanwhile in the future, Silver was flying through a town that had appeared to seem a hurricane went through it. But there was lava everywhere and there were cars flipped over, buildings destroyed, you name it. Silver thought to himself _how did this happen? When we stopped Solaris I thought the future would change for the better? What could've caused this? _Silver then stopped to see that there was something going on inside of a big building. He went down to the street to nearly get hit by lava. He then walked to the door to see that there was a purple gas-like figure sitting down on a throne he created with his purple gas-likeness. The monster was also covered somewhat in lava like Iblius. Silver then fully went inside of the building and went to the monster. The monster then looked at Silver and said "You're a brave one." Silver then like he was in shock said "You can talk." "Yes. So you are Silver I believe." Silver nodded. "Well what brings you here to me?" Silver then angrily said "Did you create all this?!" "Yes I did." The monster then stood up from his throne as it disappeared. "You see when you beat Solaris it was like an opening for me. But I still had a few challenges in my way you for one." Silver then said shocked again "What do you mean I was a challenge for you?" The monster then walked closer to Silver. "If you only knew what I was talking about." Silver then saw the Chaos emerald inside of the monster. "The Chaos emerald!" Silver said shockingly. The monster got right in front of Silver. "Well if you want them why don't you come get them." Then Silver used his power to grab one of the emeralds from the beast. "Fool you will learn the mistake of your actions." Then the monster flinged lava at Silver who just got it back and made it hit one of the emeralds out of the monster. Then Silver and the monster both saw the emerald hit the wall. They both dove for it. Silver pushed it away from the monster's grasp with his powers. But then the monster hit Silver with his fist and then Silver went flying through the doors. And then Silver landed right next to the emerald but then the monster got him as he was grabbing for it. Then the monster was going to finish Silver off with lava that he had in his hands. But then Silver used his powers to make the lava hit the monsters face. Then the monster let go of Silver and then he hit the floor grabbing the Chaos emerald. Then Silver yelled "Chaos control!" as he held the emeralds next to each other which created a time vortex. The monster then got the lava off of his face as he went to hit Silver. He swung his fist down by the time he did Silver was already through the vortex. The monster then spoke to himself. "Grrr. If he figures out what happens then he will change this future. Hopefully he won't." The monster then walked back inside of the building.

Silver then jumped out of the portal in the middle of the city of Soleanna. "I have to figure out what happened. I have to find the thing again." Silver then ran off into the city not knowing what might happen next.

END

If you enjoyed this please read the other chapters I am going to write. Thank you for reading.


End file.
